Their lady, the sea
by Flying Sparrow
Summary: I'm not quite sure where this is going, other than that Will an Elizabeth join Jack on the Pearl. JA and WE. Rated for violence, and cussing. Title has nothing to do with the plot.
1. A year later

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me. They are all the property of Disney, and of course th actors themselves. However, if anyone decides they want to buy Jack and give him away, I'd be happy to take him on!

A.N. Please read and review, and I will be eternally grateful. This is my first ptoper fic, so please bear with me, and any help or tips would be appreciated.

Jack was running away again. Only he didn't think of it as running away. Captain Jack Sparrow didn't run away from anything. He was simply...regaining the control of the situation. Actually, that couldn't be right, because that would imply that he had lost control. He must be...strategically repositioning himself. He was tactically changing position.

Back in Port Royal, Elizabeth was sat upon her bed, deep in thought. It had been six months since she and Will had seen Jack at they're wedding, a year since the adventure with Barbossa. As she thought about this, she smiled. She may not have liked him at first, but now she could not imagine a time when she was not familiar with the garish and extreme pirate captain. She envied him in some ways, with his freedom to do as he pleased. (If Jack new he would have laughed out loud.) She still had to fill the roll of the Governors daughter. Not for the first time, she found herself wishing she could be aboard the Black Pearl, enjoying the ability to do as she pleased. But that idea was absurd, so she pushed it to the back of her mind. She got up, and decided to go and visit Will at the blacksmiths.

As for Will, that first trip with Jack had awakened his pirate blood. He was restless at the blacksmiths, more so since the hubbub of the marriage had died down. He did not talk of his longing to be back at sea with Elizabeth, and tried to cover it up, but he was becoming more short-tempered and snappish by the day. He knew the only way to lull these emotions and yearnings was to put to sea, but he knew that he could do nothing about it. The sea was his mistress, as it was Jack's, (although only equally to the Black Pearl) and his fathers. He was beginning to understand why his father left home. But he would not leave Elizabeth, and so he would not follow in his fathers footsteps.

Just as Will was pondering all of this, for the umpteenth time, there came a knock on the door. He put down the piece of metal he was hammering (A.N. does anyone know any technical terms about what blacksmiths do?) and went to open the door.

Jack finally stopped running when he reached the Pearl. 'How on earth 'm I gunna explain this to the crew' he thought.' S' gunna take some doin'.'

A.N. Please, please, read and review. I'll lend out all my friends as homework or chore doer's! I know it's short I want to see if anyone likes it before I continue.


	2. Come to sea

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

A.N. please, if you like it review. Even if you don't like it, still review!

"Look Anamaria luv, I found out what I needed to know, an' now we best act upon it. I can't kill 'em on me onesies, an' I ain't riskin' the lives of me crew. We'll be back later, but not till I say so, Savvy?"

Anamaria sighed. She wanted this over with. But Jack wasn't going to change his mind, so she just replied with an "aye" and returned to the helm. She wasn't going to cause an argument just yet.

The Pearl swung herself around. She headed back to Port Royal, Will, and Elizabeth.

Commodore Norrington was starting to feel more than a little annoyed. Jack Sparrow had not shown his face in Port Royal for a little over six months now, and he was desperate to catch him. He new he would be back soon, using some stupid excuse that it was "the anniversary of the day we first met" or something equally idiotic. Jack Sparrow would never pass up a chance to humiliate him. All his guards were posted on the lookout, but he still couldn't relax. Those idiots Murtogg and Mullroy wouldn't know a pirate if it hit them in the face.

Suddenly, he heard Gillette cry "Commodore, there's a boat coming into the docks. She looks like the Black Pearl."

"Head her off then, I want that pirate caught."

The soldiers tried to do as he commanded, but, to they're surprise, there was no ship anywhere to be seen. All they could see was a small boat, with a man and a woman on board. Although this was unusual, they thought nothing of it.

Jack and Anamaria brought their little boat into the dock Jack was beginning to feel very pleased with himself. As yet, the soldiers hadn't seen through they're disguises. It was a good job he had thought to steal one of Will's new wigs last time he came. He had known it would come in handy. He just hadn't known when.

Anamaria wasn't quite as pleased with the current arrangements as Jack, however, she wasn't going to risk Jack getting himself killed. She just hoped that everything went to plan, as she didn't fancy going to the gallows himself either.

Jack, who was trying to tie up the boat without looking too drunk, toppled and almost fell into the water. Clasping a hand to her head to check his wig was still in place, he regained his balance and helped Anamaria out of the boat. The Harbourmaster was nowhere to be seen, so they simply walked on, Jack leaving a shilling on his stand, just in case.

They walked on, and passed some guards without being noticed. When they entered the town, Jack frowned for a second, then kept walking. Anamaria hoped fervently that he knew where he was going. They could do without getting lost.

After a few wrong turnings, they eventually came to the Blacksmiths. Jack knocked on the door, and waited. Eventually, there came a cry of "I'm coming", and the door opened. Jack put on a strange posh accent, and asked "William Turner?"

"Yes" came the reply.

I would like to inquire into doing business with you. May I, and my good lady wife, come in?" Jack inquired, still in his posh accent , while Anamaria tried not to laugh or glare. After he and Anamaria were inside, he closed the door, and checked that Mr Brown was still out cold, Jack took off his wig and coat, revealing himself in all his pirate glory.

"Jack!" Will cried, in surprise and joy. "What are you doing here? And is that my wig?"

"Always so suspicious" Jack muttered. "No I did not bloody steal yer wig. An' I'm 'ere to tell ye somethin'. How's Elizabeth?"

"Elizabeth's fine thank you," said Will "and stop changing the subject. What did you want to tell me? Was it really worth all this?" He gestured towards Jacks discarded disguise.

"It ain't good news I'm afraid," Jack told him. "Yer going to have te leave Port Royal. Don't ask why, but if ye don't, the whole place's in trouble. Ask Ana if ye don't believe me."

Anamaria looked up "Aye" she said "Ye can't be stayin' ere Will, an' nor can 'Lizabeth. Do what Jack be tellin' ye and lets be done wit' it."

"But why?" asked Will, "what's the problem?"

"I told ye not te ask that" Jack countered "an' I ain't tellin ye till yer safely on the Pearl. Now go get 'lizabeth and lets get moving."

Once Will had explained to Elizabeth that he "didn't know why darling" and they had bundled her onto the ship, Jack sat them both down in his cabin and began to explain.


	3. What news of the past?

Disclaimer: See chapter 1. Nothing has changed since then, unfortunately.

A.N. Please excuse the shortness of this chapter, and the pirate dialogue. I can't tell whether Jack sounds worse with or without the pirate type speech, savvy? Also, if I get nautical terms wrong, can you please tell me, cause I really don't understand half of them. Sorry it took so long to update, I had a sudden attack of lazyness. I'll try to do 2 chapters at once to make up for it!

------------------------------

Will was shocked and amazed, and unsurprisingly (A.N he's a bit of a hot head, don't you think?) rather angry, even though it was hardly Jack's fault. "So your telling me," he said "that not only was my father a pirate, my mother was a whore?!"

"Aye" said Jack "was bein' important. She settled down after she met yer father. But before that, she upset a couple o' pirate cap'ns, as it were, an' they ain't ones te fergive or ferget."

"That being the reason we have to leave Port Royal?" Will asked tentatively.

"Aye ," Jack replied. "See, the word is that these pirates, an' one in particular, is out fer revenge. An' as they can't get yer mother, they're comin' after ye."

"And Elizabeth?"

"Well as she's yer wife, it stands te reason that hurtin' her would hurt ye', an' that's why yer both safer wit' me." Jack explained, looking like he had just asked a really idiotic question. "I've already asked Gibb's an' you an' Liz can 'ave 'is cabin awhile. Anamaria's wit' 'er now."

Will nodded, and went to find them. Jack followed after a moment's hesitation, just in case he was needed.

Jack met Anamaria on her way out of the cabin. She looked irate, and opened his mouth to say something, but closed it after the glare she gave him.

Suddenly, a cry came from the crow's nest. "Ship to the starboard bow!" Jack had a look, and spotted her, a merchant vessel that appeared loaded with swag. He whispered something to Mr Gibbs, then went to find Will and Elizabeth.

----------------------------

A.N. Please read and review, and I'll give you tea and cookies!


	4. To be a pirate

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never has been mine, and probably never will be mine.

A.N. Hey, Hope you like this chapter, it's the longest so far I think! Oh, and Princess legleaf, I hope your song is going well! Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, and I'm very sorry if anyone finds this fic confusing. I don't understand it half the time! Also, sorry if Will seems OOC, I just need this to happen for the fic to work. Now, read and review!

-----------------

Jack entered the cabin Will and Elizabeth were staying in. "Look you two" he said "We've spotted a ship, an' we're goin' te try an' board. I know ye won't like it, but if I put it off, I'll 'ave another mutiny on me hands. So if you'd like te keep yerselves in the cabin, ye'll be safest there."

Elizabeth nodded, though she looked disgusted. "But why Jack" she asked. She got an answer she didn't expect.

"Pirate"

Will, who was now looking rather bemused, laughed and said "here, Jack, can I have a word? Outside."

"Aye, o' course" came the reply, and they exited the cabin. "What is it?"

This time it was his chance to get an answer he didn't expect. "I want to come with you."

"What" Jack exclaimed. "But that would make ye a pirate!"

"Yes, I know that. But my father was a pirate, and he was a good a man. Anyway, if I'm going to live aboard a pirate ship, I may as well pull my weight. I've missed the sea, and I want to stay here. If it means that I have to be a pirate, so be it." Will countered.

"Aye" was all Jack could say to that. "I know how ye feel. But ye'll be the one to tell 'Lizabeth" He glanced back in the direction of the cabin. "So ye can come along. But ye'll do what I say, and not anything stupid, Savvy?"

"Aye," Will replied, then laughed. His face went from a smile to a frown when he remembered Elizabeth. "I'd better go tell her that then"

"Aye" said Jack, and walked off.

------------------------------------

Elizabeth was worried, angry, saddened and somehow joyful at the same time. She was worried for the crews safety, and especially for Jack and Will. She was angry at Will for not telling her how he felt, and for deciding to become a pirate. Saddened by the fact that Will had not felt he cxould tell her how he felt, and that he (and she) now had to live at sea, whether they liked or not (A.N. Make up your mind woman! Earlier you were bored!) And she was joyful, because Will now got to do what he wanted, for the first time since she had met him, and was himself happy. It was allm rather confusing.

She could hear the sounds of the fight going on outside, but she tried to block it out. Clearly the crew of the merchant vessel had not wanted to give up their cargo that easily. Suddenly, the fighting stopped. She wondered what would happen now that the pirates had defeated the crew of the merchant ship. All that Norrington had ever taught her was that pirates were "vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them" and "not to be trusted". Her father had never answered any of her questions either.

------------------

Will was in the process of learning what happened. Once the crew was rounded up, the ship was looted, and any plunder carried back to the Pearl. Any man (or woman) wanting to join the crew would sign the ships articles (as he himself had to do later) and those who did not were set aside in a lifeboat with a few provisions. After this had been completed, Will went to make sure Elizabeth was okay.

----------------

Jack was delighted. Not only had they succeeded in raiding the ship (as he knew they would, he was Captain Jack Sparrow) they had gained a lot of rum from the ship as well. 'Amazing stuff, rum' he thought ' though not as amazin' as young William's decision. He's mor like ol' Bootstrap than I'd guessed. I jus' 'ope he don't do anything stupid!'

-------------------

A.N. There we go. I have no idea how to get this to where I want it to go, though I have a few plans for the next chapter. Please, review!


End file.
